Sonny With A Chance For Secret Romance
by LittleSuzieQ
Summary: Sonny and Chad both realize that they love each other and want to be together, but can they find away to be with each other with out their castmates knowing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first ever fan fiction story....so we'll see how it goes! This will most likely be a long story spanning 10 chapters? I have no idea...Please R&R and give me advice!!!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny Munroe, please report to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set immediately," A voice boomed over the loudspeaker in the cafeteria. I looked up at the rest of the So Random! Cast with a mouthful of lettuce from my delicious Cesar salad.

They eyed me curiously and I groaned," What now? This better not have anything to do with Chad!" I angrily threw the remnants of salad away and stalked angrily down the hall towards the _Mackenzie Falls _set.

I stormed through the metal double doors and looked around to find the beast I was sure that was responsible for this. I located him standing smirking next to Marshall and the director of MACKENZIE FALLS. "Sonny," Marshall said when I walked over to where they were standing. "I'm sorry to take you out of your lunch, but we needed to talk to you about something immediately." He paused and glanced at me, and I tapped my foot impatiently signaling him to continue. "Well, Cha- -um, Mr. Condor, I mean, wants you to well—actually do something. It involves-uh, rather it –"

"Marshall just spit it out," I screamed at him and he wrung his hands nervously.

"'! ," Marshall quickly said, blending all of the words together.

"Marshall, I can't tell anything about what you're saying," I said calmly touching his arm.

Chad's smirk deepened as he interpreted what Marshall said," Mr. Condor wants you to play my love interest on MACKENZIE FALLS for a few weeks instead of SO RANDOM!" He shrugged as if he knew nothing about it before right now.

I clenched my teeth together and took deep breathes trying to cleanse the anger out of my system, but I failed. It was too late, the anger had already enveloped me. "No I won't do it! Tell Mr. Condor thanks for the offer, but I decline."

"Sorry sweetheart, Chad- I mean Mr. Condor has already arranged it here's the script, you'll be portraying Kelsey Rosewell a country bumpkin whose family won the lottery and moved to Los Angeles. Chad actually suggested the bumpkin part," the MACKENZIE FALLS director explained.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to soothe my throbbing head. "You! You're coming with me mister," I yelled jabbing a finger at his chest. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. He turned toward Marshall and the director and rolled his eyes dramatically and mouthed "Girls," at them.

Chad's POV

When Sonny grabbed my wrist, a sudden jolt of electricity shot up my arm, and I glanced over at Sonny to see if she felt it too, but she still had a furious expression marring her good looking face.

"Chad! What did you do," Sonny roared when we were outside of the studio. "You set this up, didn't you? Oh, Cooper, you are so dead!" I held my hands up in front of my chest defensively.

"Now look Sonny. I may have whispered a few words into Mr. Condor's ear-" Sonny got even madder (if that were humanly possible) "but he came up with the idea all by himself." She glared at me and punched me (hard) in the chest. I grabbed her hand and pulled her so her face was only inches from mine. I could smell the Orbit gum on her breath and I felt her pulse quicken. " Besides," I whispered in her ear "I did this for us." I quickly dropped her and walked quickly away, unknowingly, leaving a stunned and love-struck girl from Wisconsin in my wake.

**So that wasn't too bad, now was it? Remember: I want to hear your thoughts!!! If you hate it please, please tell me so!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed/favorited! It feels amazingly good to know someone is reading and appreciating the story! It makes it so worthwhile that you like it!! So here goes Chapter 2 hope you guys like it! PS. Sorry it's so late! I had a super busy day and didn't have time to write till late!**

Sonny's POV

After Chad held me in our near embrace I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every single time I saw his face on a magazine cover or a poster, my mind filled with images of his face inches from mine and I dreamt every night about a different ending to our encounter, an ending that included his lips on mine.

I lied on the couch in Tawni and my dressing room where she was fixing her hair and makeup for the seventh time since noon. "Oh my God! I just noticed how pretty I am," Tawni squealed with delight. "Sonny don't I look especially gorgeous right now?" She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to agree with her like I always do. "Sonny? Sonny!" Tawni screamed at me when I didn't answer. I raised my eyebrows at her and she wailed,"You're supposed to tell me how pretty I look! Unless… you don't think I'm pretty! No that can't be it! I'm always pretty!"

"Oh , sorry Tawni. I must have zoned out for a little bit there," I admitted. "You look pretty as always Tawni."

"Thank you Sonny, but seriously, what is up with you? You've been acting so weird the past couple of days….." I didn't hear what she said, though, because as soon as I uttered the word pretty to Tawni, images of a certain three named boy entered my mind. "Pretty….Chad has such pretty hair…..and a sparkly eye…..and a perfect face," I thought to myself until I fell asleep still laying on the couch in the dressing room.

Chad's POV

Sonny. That's the girl that filled my thoughts every second of every day. God, stupid cute. When I pulled her close to me, I had to summon all of my will power not to kiss her right then and there. I wouldn't be able to take the humiliation, though. No, not the humiliation of being with someone from Chuckle City, no, I would gladly except that. What I couldn't face was the rejection. I could imagine the look of horror crossing her face when I pressed her lips to mine. I could feel the sting her hand would leave when she smacked me on the face. But what if she loved me, like I loved her? Love. A thought shot through me and I had an epiphany. I have always loved Sonny. Ever since the moment I stole her yogurt, I loved her. Sure, I could look all macho and cool, but really I was falling for her. And falling hard man, falling hard.

But could she possibly love me back? Would I be so lucky as to have a girl as beautiful and wonderful as Sonny Munroe love _me_? "I can't take it anymore," I thought to myself. "I have to find out if she loves me too."

Just as soon as I thought this, our director called us over the intercom to come to the _Mackenzie Falls _set to start filming the next episode. I sighed and reluctantly sat up from where I was laying on the floor in my dressing room. I walked down the hall to the studio and gathered around our director with the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls _cast. We went through hair and makeup when suddenly someone walked through the studio doors. I turned around to yell at them for coming in during shooting, but I stopped myself when I saw it was bumpkin-afied Sonny Monroe. I smirked ad sauntered toward her. "Well, aren't you looking absolutely _lovely_ this afternoon ma'am," I said, bowing and tipping an imaginary hat.

"Laugh all you want, Cooper, but you're the one who has to kiss me in all of this," Sonny said gesturing to her overalls, red button-down, long sleeved flannel shirt, rain boots, freckles and two braids. Even in her hideous getup, Sonny was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. God, I love her. I made a disgusted face to her in response to her comment, and I saw hurt flash across her face. Instantly, I felt bad and was about to apologize when the director spoke, because, honestly, I couldn't wait to kiss her.

"Ahh, Sonny just in time. We're about to start shooting you and Chad's kissing scene at the party," the director said. Sonny took her place on a bench outside of Portlyn's character's mansion, and Chad took his spot behind a shadowy oak. "And action!"

Sonny's POV

I looked down at my hands until I heard Chad's (Mackenzie) low, seductive voice speak, "Kelsey Rosewell? I've been looking for you all night."

"Me? Why would ya be a-lookin' fer little ole me," I twanged, batting my eyelashes at him. He took several steps closer to me, and cupped his hands under my chin. My breathe caught in my throat as he began to close the distance between our faces. "Wait-" I began.

"Sshhh, the time for talking is over," Chad (Mackenzie) said just before his lips touched mine. Fireworks exploded between us and I forgot about everyone else. I knotted my fingers in his silky blonde hair and he kissed me so passionately, I thought that my whole body was on fire. There was only me and Chad and nothing else existed.

**Well, this wasn't my absolute favorite chapter, but I have BIG plans for these two in the upcoming chapters….See that big green button down there? I know that you know what to do!! R&R please also advice! I want that more than compliments!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am definitely feeling the love from you guys, thank you, thank you, thank you and one more: thank you! If you have any suggestions for how I should take this please tell me because I will definitely keep them in mind! Hope you guys like this as much as the previous two!!! Oh, I almost forgot! I own absolutely nothing!**

Chad's POV

"Cut!" The _Mackenzie Falls _director yelled after Sonny and I finished our kissing scene on _Mackenzie Falls_. But the truth was, I didn't want to, and by the way that Sonny was practically yanking the silky blonde strands of hair out of my head, I don't think she wanted to either. "Cut! Cut!"

"He said, 'Cut!'" Portlyn screamed. We pulled apart then, and Sonny blushed a deep shade of red. "So Chad, why weren't you fake kissing Sonny just now like you do in all of your kissing scenes," Portlyn asked looking at him mischievously.

"Portlyn, shut up," I muttered looking down at my designer shoes, and I could feel my face burning like I'd spent the day at the beach without sun block.

"Fake kissing? What are you talking about, Portlyn," Sonny asked confused, looking back and forth between Portlyn and my mortified self. I knew exactly what Portlyn would say next.

"Oh, you know how Chad puts his hand in between his mouth and the girl he's kissing so he isn't really kissing her? Well, he didn't with you. He actually kissed you, like, for real," Portlyn said, her voice oozing with fake innocence.

"I didn't know that," Sonny responded, stunned. I bit my lip and grabbed her hand and pulled her to my dressing room. When I sat her down on my real leather couch, her eyes were still wide with disbelief. I sat next to her and waited for her to snap out of it. A few minutes later, Sonny looked up at me and said," Mister, you have some explaining to do."

Sonny's POV

Chad looked down at his lap, than into my eyes. "Sonny, the reason I kissed you for real is because…. I'm in love with you." These words sent a shock through me. Chad Dylan Cooper loves me, me, a lowly girl from Wisconsin? I must have looked mystified, because Chad closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Oh. You don't feel the same way. That's fine, just pretend I never said anything," he said ending with an attempt at a smile, but I knew it wasn't real, because I could see the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. I felt as if my gut had been torn from my body, knowing that I had caused that pain.

I threw my arms around his neck and touched his forehead to mine. I looked into his crystal blue eyes, and he gazed into my muddy brown. "Shh, it's okay, I love you too, more than you'll ever know," I said after a few moments. I was about to say more, but he cut me off with a mind numbing kiss. Once again, fireworks erupted between us, but this time, it was different. This time, Chad wasn't afraid. He put his love in the kiss, and it made it a thousand times better. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled at him.

"Sonny Munroe, I love you, will you please be my girlfriend," Chad asked his face breaking into a grin.

"Of course," I said, grinning now too. We hugged, and I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a while, and I could have stayed there forever. After several minutes, he broke our embrace and looked at me.

"Sonny, you know that I love you and want to be want to be with you, but what are we going to do about our co-stars," Chad asked concerned.

"Oh, crap. I forgot all about them. I would love to say, 'I want to be with you, screw them', but I couldn't stand them hating me, I still have to work with them, plus they're my best friends," I said, unsure of what we could do. Chad nodded in agreement, too lost in thought for words. "You know," I said after a few minutes of silent contemplation "we could not tell them. Like on _Friends_, Monica and Chandler snuck around their friends backs, and look how well it turned out for them! They ended up getting married!"

"We could do that! Oh, Sonny! You're a genius! This is why I love you," Chad exclaimed as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm not just beauty, I'm brains, too," I joked. "We'll have to pretend we hate each other, though."

Chad nodded his head and the grinned saying, "Now go out there, and pretend that you hate me!"

**Well….How was it? Not too shabby, eh?? I really hope you liked it! These first three chapters have pretty much been into, but now we get to the juicy stuff! Remember to R&R!**

****

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry!! I was going to post last night, but I had to watch the Amazing Race episode I missed, and then the Bachelor!!!! Again, please forgive me! Any way thanks for the love!!! **

**3, 2,1, ACTION:**

Portlyn's POV

"Chad Dylan Cooper! I hate you! You are the biggest jerk I've ever met! I never want to see you again," Sonny shouted as she slammed the door to Chad's dressing room, making the door frame rattle. Geez, she's stronger than I thought!

"Mark my words Sonny! You'll be back! They always come running back sooner or later, or my names not Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad yelled after Sonny when he reopened the door. He popped his collar up, and sauntered through the doors to Studio 2. What just happened here? Ten minutes ago, they were all over each other, and now they hate each other. Maybe I was wrong….

"Chad! Why are you and Sonny fighting? I thought you were in love with her," I said knitting my eyebrows together, deep in thought.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love with girls, girls fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad shouted in my face. "Where's Bill? I need my cappuccino!" Wow, I can see why Sonny doesn't like him, he's the biggest jerk throb that ever existed. I shook my head in disbelief and headed back to my dressing room. Where's Helga? I need my shiatsu.

Sonny's POV

"I hope that was good enough to make people think we hate each other," I wondered as I fake-stormed back to my dressing room. When I got there I slammed the door shut for emphasis.

"I heard someone had a steamy moment with a certain three named star of _Mackenzie Falls_," Tawni teased.

"Not now Tawni, I'm not in the mood," I said, hoping that she would ask me what was wrong.

"All right that's fine. Want to go get lunch at the cafeteria, I'm starved," Tawni responded, unconcerned. I nodded and followed her out the door. When we reached the Cafeteria, I sat down with the rest of the _So Random! _Cast. We talked for about ten minutes about a new sketch that they are doing, until Chad and the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls _cast strutted in.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Nico said under his breath.

"Sonny," Chad said coldly not even looking down at me, I knew it was just an act, but it still hurt.

"Chad," I replied just as nonchalant as he did. I poked at my spaghetti and sighed.

"What's up with you two? You guys didn't even fight! I'm impressed," Tawni said in surprise. I shrugged and was about to tell her that I hated him when my phone buzzed. I looked at the text and it read," Meet me the closet nxt 2 the prop house 3 CDC" I smiled when I read it and started to stand up and push my chair in. "Who was that," Tawni asked.

"Oh, just my friend…Chandler from Wisconsin, she wants me to talk to her. See you later," I said over my shoulder as I made my way out of the cafeteria. I walked to the prop house and slipped into the closet next to it. I closed the door behind me and ran into something warm and...alive. I shrieked, and a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh, Sonny it's me, calm down," Chad said releasing me. I giggled, and he kissed me gentley, but passionately at the same time. Resting his forehead against mine Chad spoke softly,"I love you Sonny Munroe, don't ever leave me."

"I love you too. And who would ever leave Chad Dylan Cooper, anyway," I asked teasing him. It was pitch black in the cramped janitor's closet, but I could tell he was grinning.

"Damn right, Sonny. No one would ever want to leave Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, winner of ten Teen Choice Awards, Seven…..," Chad bragged arrogantly . I knew he was going to into one of his I'm-so-great-because-I'm-on-Mackenzie-Falls speeches, so to put myself out of my misery, I silenced him with a kiss.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget about my awesome Chadness and need to remind myself," Chad said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone looked inside. "Hey! What are you two doing in here," Someone asked from outside.

**Da, Da, Dum…Don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I do! *Laughs evily* Muhahahaha-ha-ha.**

**Sorry about that! Any suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Love it? Hate it? Want to murder it?**

**If so, please push that green button. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about that cliff-hanger in the last chapter, but I needed some suspense! Anyway, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! I don't own SWAC, but I really really really wish I did…**

Chad's POV

I stared at the janitor in front of the closet blankly, totally at a loss for words, for the first time in my life. Luckily Sonny jumped in. "Come here for a second, John," Sonny said pulling the janitor into the closet after reading his name tag. She flipped a switch that I hadn't seen before, and light flooded the cramped closet. I glanced around and noticed mops, brooms, buckets and rags surrounding us.

"What in tarnation' are you doing in this here Janitorial Staff Lounge," John asked placing his fists on his hips and expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Seriously, this is your Staff Lounge? Over at the _Falls_, our bathrooms are better than this," I said, raising my eyebrows incredulously.

"Well, pretty boy, some of us don't have dressing rooms, and massage tables in our bathrooms," John said narrowing his eyes toward me. Sonny cleared her throat and John looked over at her. "Now what do you have to say, sweetheart?"

"I'm really sorry about trespassing in your Janitorial Staff Lounge, but you see, me and my boyfriend just wanted to be alone from our cast mates," Sonny explained, batting her eyelashes at him. Who knew she was such a shameless flirt? I thought that was only me.

"Say no more, little lady. Believe it or not, I was young once too, and I understand what you're going through," John said, gazing dreamily behind Sonny.

"Awww, thanks Jack, but if you'll-" I said, and rolled my eyes when I was rudely cut off.

"Shut it, pretty boy! I wasn't talking to you!" John said to me. He then turned and whispered to Sonny, "Honestly, I don't know HOW you stand him! He's a bit rude."

"I can hear you, you know," I said, throwing my hands up exasperatedly.

Sonny threw me a sympathetic smile, and turned to John, sticking out her pinky. "Pinky promise you won't tell anyone about me and Chad?"

"'Course, young lady. Every day at this time, I'll turn the other way so you two can have your 'alone time'," John said hooking his wrinkly pinky around hers.

Sonny's face brightened. When she smiles, she looks even more beautiful. She has one of those smiles, that when she smiles, you can't help but smile with her. "Thanks John. Chad, you leave first so it doesn't look like we were here together. So John, I need your advice, I was going to buy my mom a new mop for National Mother-Daughter Mop Day, but I don't know which one is the best kind."

"You know about National Mother-Daughter Mop Day? My dad and I always celebrate National Father-Son Mop Day together…"

I chuckled to myself as I slipped out of the closet and down the hall toward Studio 2. Typical Sonny, able to make friends with anyone, even a creepy old janitor.

Sonny's POV

After a week, Chad and my secret was still safe. John kept his word and only winked at us when we snuck into the Janitorial Staff Lounge. It was my last day at _Mackenzie Falls_, and then I was allowed to return to _So Random! _I instantly looked around for Chad, but couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

"Looking for Chad," Portlyn sneered.

"Umm, no," I said, trying to lie, but my voice betrayed me, and went an octave higher.

"Right. Well if you were, he's in hair and makeup," Portlyn said rolling her eyes and mouthing pathetic. She whirled around and waltzed to a guest star, whom she promptly started flirting with. I turned toward her and mouthed desperate at her back.

"Who me?" Chad asked pointing to himself.

""Yes, you're the desperate one," I said sarcastically.

"Alright! Places everyone, we're starting on scene 12, on the yacht over the falls with Portlyn and Sonny," the director called. "Action," he yelled when we were in our places.

"Wow, yall 're a real great friend ta take mey on this here boat ride! It's gorgeous," I twanged, gazing down at the crystal blue water. Just like Chad's eyes.

"Right, great friend sure," Portlyn said brushing my comment off. "Hey Kelsey, if you lean over the edge like this, then you can see the whole waterfall," she lied pulling on my arm.

"Alright," I said leaning my torso over the rail.

"No, more like this," Portlyn said, pushing me farther and farther, so that only my legs were still on the boat.

"Wow your right, it really is better!" I said right before Portlyn flipped my legs over and I sailed over the falls, landing with a sickening crunch at the bottom. (**A/N: Sonny didn't really do this, this is what they made it seem like she did after the editing)**

"Now that she's gone, I'll be able to claim Mackenzie for myself," Portlyn said, tilting her head back and cackling.

"And cut! Beautiful! That's a wrap, let's head home," the director said, already walking out of the studio.

I changed back into my normal clothes and headed to Chad's dressing room. "What a brutal way to die! Is everything always this dramatic?" I asked when we were back in his dressing room talking about the final scene.

"Pretty much, but hey, that's the _Falls _for you," Chad said laughing. "I'm sorry. I have to go, my mom just texted that I have dinner reservations with them in ten minutes. I'll call you later okay?"

I nodded, and he pecked my on the lips before we walked out together toward the parking lot together.

**Tomorrow is my B-Day, so I probably won't post tomorrow night, since I'll be busy partying! I really don't like this chapter, but I hope you do! It'll me much more dramatic after this! Muahahahahahahahahaha………… R&R or he's gonna get you! :{) (DUDE WEARING A MOUSTACHE)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all of you that wished me a happy birthday! And a happy birthday to all of you whose birthday was yesterday too! So this morning we had a snow day, and I watched Starstruck and like 5 episodes of SWAC, so now I'm inspired! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!!!**

Portlyn's POV

_I hate to be doing this_, I thought to myself as I strutted through the hallways of _So Random!_ _Something has to be done._ I stopped in front of Sonny and Tawni Hart's dressing room. _Please don't be here, please don't be here._

I winced immediately after rapping my knuckles on the door, and prayed that Sonny wouldn't answer. "Come in," Tawni trilled from behind the door. I took a deep breath, and slowly eased the door open. I stuck my head around the door nervously and peered at Tawni putting on her makeup.

"I know this is, like, really weird, but I really need to talk to you," I said biting my lip, hoping that she wouldn't yell at me.

"Is this about Sonny and Chad?" She asked still facing he makeup mirror. I nodded my head up and down. "Let's go somewhere else, Sonny will be back any, minute now. She replaced the lid on her eyeliner, and bustled out the door.

I followed Tawni up and down hallways for awhile, until she finally came to a halt in a secluded area. I glanced over at a nearby janitor, but Tawni shook her head. "He can't hear us."

"Alright, we need to figure out what's going on with those two," I said. "They are always disappearing at odd times, and coming back happy. I know that's not odd for Sonny, but for Chad, this is new."

"I know what you mean. Whenever they fight, they're hearts aren't in it anymore," Tawni said, furrowing her eyebrows together. We stood in silence for a few minutes, and were so deep in thought, that we didn't even see the janitor edge his way closer to us.

"The name's John," the janitor said sticking out his hand. "Maybe I can help."

Sonny's POV

I walked through the door to the my dressing room after an especially heated make out session with Chad. I sighed and threw myself happily onto the couch. I closed my eyes and grinned to myself.

"Someone's happy today," someone said. I peeled my eyes open, and I saw Portlyn and Tawni standing over me. Usually, I would be suspicious of those two together, but I was in too good of a mood for them to ruin it.

"What's up," I asked exasperatedly. I cocked my head to one side and waited expectantly for their explanation.

Tawni held up one finger. "Just wait one minute."

Just then, Chad burst through the door. "Sonny what's up? On your text, you said it was an emergency!" He looked around and saw Tawni and Portlyn peering at him strangely, so he added, "Not like I care or anything."

"How-"I asked, wondering why he said I texted him, when I didn't.

Portlyn held up my cell phone. "You left this at the cafeteria when you hurried out to talk to 'Chandler'" My mouthed went into an 'O' shape.

"Yes, also we talked to your 'friend' John the janitor, he says hi," Tawni said.

I knew where this was going and glanced worriedly at Chad. He met my gaze and sat beside me on the couch. I grasped his hand and we intertwined our fingers.

"In other words, we know about you two."

**So, how do you like it? Now that Portlyn and Tawni know, will everyone find out or what? I'm actually really stuck, so please tell me how I should take this! Thanks!**

**PS: R&R!!!! I'm sorry it's so short! I couldn't think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days, I've been uninspired and just lazy! Again, I'm sorry! I've been working on a few other things, so check out the Itunes Shuffle Drabbles and Sonny With A Chance at Jealousy on my profile!**

**Mom: I have a present for you!**

**Me: Ooh yay! *shakes it* is it Sonny With A Chance?**

**Mom: No**

**Me: Okay, Is it Demi Lovato?**

**Mom: Nope**

**Me: Oooh! I know! It's Sterling Knight! Thank you I've always wanted-**

**Mom:NO!!!! It's socks!**

**Me: Oh….*sniff*, by any chance, is Sterling Knight in the socks???**

_**(Announcer Voice) Last Chapter on Sonny With A Chance For Secret Romance:**_

_I knew where this was going and glanced worriedly at Chad. He met my gaze and sat beside me on the couch. I grasped his hand and we intertwined our fingers._

"_In other words, we know about you two."_

Chad's POV

Oh, crap they know. Of course the two people to find out had to be the biggest blabber-mouths of the entire studio. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Sonny asked, nervously biting her lip. She looked so adorable that I couldn't help but grin and chuckle at her. Apparently, this wasn't the right time to laugh.

After glaring at me for a few seconds, Blondie answered, "Of course we won't. But I'm doing this for you, not him." She stuck a perfectly polished hot pink fingernail at me.

"I won't say anything either," called a voice from the vent. How does Dora get up there? Everyone turned and stared curiously towards the vent. Seems like I'm not the only one puzzled over this mystery.

"We have to go. Come on, Chad," Portlyn whined. I rolled my eyes at her, put my hand in a phone shape to my ear and mouthed, call me. A small blush crept to her cheeks, and she giggled profusely. I love her so much, I thought to myself as Portlyn dragged me out the door.

Sonny's POV

Tawni sat in silence for a few minutes, absorbing everything that had just occurred. Tawni was the first to break the peaceful quiet, "Sonny? Do-do you love him?"

I smiled sweetly at her unusually _caring _expression. "Yah, Tawni, I do. I never thought I'd fall for someone I used to hate so much, you know?" I said softly, reflecting back on how we used to constantly bicker.

"I can tell. Even before Portlyn and I started snooping, the way you looked at him while you two were 'flirt fighting', you glowed, you literally glowed."

"Was I really that obvious?" I asked horrified. Maybe the entire studio knew already about me and CDC! Hey! That rhymes!

"No of course not," Tawni said dismissively, waving her hand in the air as if to brush it away. "We could only know because we were looking. But I'll have you know that I can totally tell that he loves you too. The way he looks at you, he's absolutely in awe about everything you do. Breathing, smiling, walking, sitting, it doesn't matter! The only reason I'm a bit resentfully, is well, I'm Tawni Hart! I want someone to love me as much as Chad loves you. I hate to say this, but I want a man like Chad! I want a Chad! I want someone who will tease me one minute, and then be totally caring the next. I want someone who will risk his reputation, friends and job to be near me for only a few minutes. Am I not good enough for anyone? Don't I deserve to be loved, too," Tawni sobbed. I grinned at her sudden display of _emotion_, and it wasn't even sadness about her looks.

"Of course, Tawni, you deserve happiness more than most. You just have to wait for the right person to come along and sweep you off your feet," I said, scooting closer to her and draping an arm around her shaking shoulders, trying to console her.

Tawni sniffed and stuttered, "Y-you're r-right S-S-Sonny. I-I'm sorry for breaking d-down like that. Y-you didn't need t-to see that." She wiped mascara trails from her cheeks, and attempted a half-hearted smile. Tawni and I were getting along well, Chad and I didn't have to hide from quite as many people, and everything felt like it would be okay. Boy was I ever wrong.

**So, I know its short, so just for that, I'll be sure to update both stories I am currently working on tomorrow. Also check out this Season 2 preview for SWAC. It's soo funny! My sister and I fell out of our chairs laughing! Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out!**

**.com/watch?v=0OzsbKe8V3M**

**Review please! Love you So much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I lied! I'm sorry please forgive me! I know I said that I would update Sunday, but the Oscars were on, then it was my grandma's birthday, and then it was my bros birthday, and the Indians are 7-1, so I apologize! You guys are the best readers in the world to stick with me even after I have failed to update for so long! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

_Tawni sniffed and stuttered, "Y-you're r-right S-S-Sonny. I-I'm sorry for breaking d-down like that. Y-you didn't need t-to see that." She wiped mascara trails from her cheeks, and attempted a half-hearted smile. Tawni and I were getting along well, Chad and I didn't have to hide from quite as many people, and everything felt like it would be okay. Boy was I ever wrong._

Sonny's POV

I pulled into the parking lot, only to see police cars littering the concrete in front of Condor Studios. "What the hell," I muttered as I glanced around at the police cruisers and officers walking around.

"Ahh, excuse me miss, this is a crime scene, you aren't allowed through," one portly middle aged policeman said, who stood in front of the door. He unconsciously put one hand over his gun, and the other flew to his face, where he twisted one edge of his mustache nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Sonny Munroe from _So Random!_ I work here can you please let me through?" I asked, running the possibilities to why the studio had more police officers than a free doughnut stand. _Maybe someone was murdered, or maybe Zora finally got caught after hacking into the FBI!_

"Um, excuse me," the man said. "Charlotte? Can you come here a minute?" The two police officers conversed quietly, glancing over at me every few seconds. Finally, they looked at a paper, took one last look at me, and the man returned to his post in front of the door.

"Soo, am I allowed in?" I asked hopefully. I was going to be late to rehearsal, and Marshall would NOT be happy about that.

"Can I see some ID," the man asked, holding his hand out, palm up. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

I arched an eyebrow, and raised an eyebrow incredulously. He coughed, and still held his hand out. "Uh, sir, I don't mean to be rude, but you know that I'm Sonny Munroe. My picture is right there on the wall," I said gesturing toward the picture on the side of the studio with my face on it.

"How am _I _supposed to know that you aren't an impersonator?" He said looking at me as if he was asking me if I were impersonating myself.

"Fine," I grumbled, shaking my head while pulling my ID badge out of my purse. I took it out, and looked up to see Chad Dylan Cooper sauntering toward us.

"Yo Moe! What's Crackalackin'?" Chad called to the policeman, trying to sound like a gangster. (He failed miserably)

Surprisingly, the policeman straightened up and looked pleased. Even more surprising, he smiled. "Uh, it's Joe, Mr. Cooper. Have a nice day at rehearsal." The policeman, apparently Joe, opened the door.

My jaw dropped, and I stared at their exchange. "Uh, Munroe? You might want to close your mouth, you don't want flies to fly in," Chad said, smirking delightedly.

I quickly shut my mouth, and glared at him. He winked at me and turned through the door. I smiled at Joe and started to walk through the door. "ID," Joe asked, re-extending his hand out towards me.

I sighed loudly and looked around me. I begrudgingly handed my ID badge to Joe and he scanned it. "Hmmph," he grunted. "You may go through, Miss Munroe."

I flashed him a smile, and took my ID badge back. "Thanks."

"But don't touch anything," he cautioned. I nodded and walked through the door. The inside of the studio was almost as hectic as the outside, if that were humanly possible. There were officers from Santa Barbara, San Diego, even San Francisco. I looked around for a way to get to my dressing room, when an arm reached out and pulled me into a side room.

I took a deep breath, expanding my lungs to scream, when the sight of a pair of crystal blue eyes silenced me. "Oh it's just you," I sighed right before he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"Just me? Chad Dylan Cooper is never just anything," Chad scoffed, teasingly. I smiled up at him, and he kissed me again. After a moment, Chad asked, "Sonny, have I mentioned that I love you recently?"

I grinned. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

His lips brushed my ear, and he whispered, "Well, in that case, I love you Sonny Munroe."

"I love you, too," I breathed. We stood there gazing into each other's eyes, and I felt like I could stay there forever. (A/N: I know it's cheesy, but I don't have anything else!)

"We should go," Chad said, pulling on my arm. It felt like a matter of seconds, but it must have been at least ten minutes. I nodded, and followed him out the door. We immediately started one of our "good, good" "fine, fine" fights, to make it seem normal.

"Oh, hey Sonny, there you are! Chad. Mr. Condor wants everyone to report to the Comissionary immediately," Nico said to us. We followed him to the cafeteria and sat with our other cast members.

Mr. Condor walked through the door and stood in front of us, talking, who I am kidding, screaming into his Bluetooth. "No! I don't want one hundred _blue_ beluga whales; I want one hundred red beluga whales! ...What do you mean that's impossible….I'm Charles(A/N: I don't know his first name, so I made it up.) Condor! I can have anything I want to have! ….You know what, just cancel the order! I'll find a more competent company to fulfill my needs." My cast and I exchanged glances, he is pissed. This is not good.

"Ah, hello my lovely actors, I have an important announcement to make. As I'm sure you have noticed, the police department was here today. Nothing bad has happened…yet. Here to explain the situation is Agent Brett Sanders." A very hot young FBI agent walked through the door. I swear every girl in that room, besides me of course, swooned. Literally swooned, I know. I glanced over at Tawni. She had this dreamy look in her eyes, and was fanning her face with her hand. I shook my head at her, but she didn't notice.

"Hey, I'm Agent Sanders, but you can call me Brett," Agent Sanders said, winking his eye at Tawni. Seriously, this guy is disgusting; Tawni looked like she was about to faint. "There were several threats posted on doors in Condor Studios in the past week. We were closely monitoring the threats, and we have come up with a plan to see how the person is getting into the studio, and who he is. We installed video cameras in every room, yes, even the dressing rooms, last night after everyone left. There is at least one agent watching the footage at all times, so you will not be in danger." I looked over at Chad, and noticed a horrified expression on his face. I'm sure it matched my own. _What if someone sees us? What if they send it to Tween Weekly? What if there's a riot of Chad fan girls?_

"Cooper," Agent Sanders, I refuse to call him Brett, said looking at Chad's expression. "is anything wrong?"

Chad looked flustered, "Uh, no, psh, I just want to make sure that, you, ya know, don't send in anything you see to Tween Weekly, or anything."

"Well, if there's anything juicy enough, maybe we will, maybe we won't," Agent Sanders said, grinning mischievously. I sucked in a breath. _Oh, God, we're doomed._

"Sir, sir, I found something important!" a scrawny, middle-aged man panted, running into the comissionary. He held a laptop in his arms.

"Did you find the threatener?" Marshall shouted from the back of the room.

"No, I found something better; footage from a supply closet in the studio. You'll like what you see, sir."

"Put it on the big screen so everyone can see," Agent Sanders responded, nodding toward the plasma screen mounted on the wall. The man attached cords, and typed a few things, then we were looking at an image of a supply closet. The sound was missing, but although it was dark, you could see the outline of two figures making out in the darkness. "Oohhh, now what do we have here? More like who do we have here?"

I stiffened, and bit my lip. Just then, one of the two people backed into a light switch and light flooded the room revealing…..

**GASP! Cliff Hanger! I know, you probably want to kill me right now…but I promise I'll update soon! Pinky swear! If you want me to update faster, click that button down there and leave something nice! **

**LUV YA!**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**6 hours 33 minutes to SWAC Season 2!!! Can't wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WoW! Do you read minds? Cuz some of you guessed right! I'm not saying which one of you though…Read to find out! Final Chapter! I know, it's so sad! I've loved writing this story and hearing your thoughts on it! Love you guy! I'm starting a Bones story, so if you're obsessed with Hodgela like I am, you'll love it! **

**Also, check out Sterling Knight on the Bonnie Hunt Show. He was on it February 3, 2010 and it is so funny! Go to and in the search box, type "Sterling Knight on the Bonnie Hunt Show" it should be the first one! He's soo hot in it!**

**Previously:**

"_Put it on the big screen so everyone can see," Agent Sanders responded, nodding toward the plasma screen mounted on the wall. The man attached cords, and typed a few things, then we were looking at an image of a supply closet. The sound was missing, but although it was dark, you could see the outline of two figures making out in the darkness. "Oohhh, now what do we have here? More like who do we have here?"_

_I stiffened, and bit my lip. Just then, one of the two people backed into a light switch and light flooded the room revealing….._

Chad's POV

"Wait!" I screamed and turned the television off a split second before the couple was revealed.

Everyone turned and glared at me. Agent Doofus cocked his head to one side, as if considering something. "Why, Cooper, are you so eager not to watch this? Do you have something to hide?"

"W-what? Psh, no, of course not, I have nothing to hide!"

"Oh really ? So you don't mind if I turn back on this tv, and we watch the rest of the tape," Agent Doofus said tauntingly, his finger hovering over the POWER button. My shoulders went rigid, and I stiffened. Thinking he was all bark and no bite, I shook my head 'no'. "Okay then," he continued and pressed the POWER button.

"Alright, fine," I yelled. I turned off the tv once again. At least I still have a shred of dignity left. "Sonny and I have been secretly dating, okay?" Everyone gasped, excluding Tawni, Portlyn, and Zora, which surprised me.

"Way to go man!" "'Bout time!" "Surprised it hasn't happened sooner!" Were some of the replies I got from my _Mack Falls _cast mates. _Wow, they weren't upset?_

I looked over at Sonny, to see how she was handling it. Again, to my surprise, (_geez, I'm getting surprised a lot today!) _Grady was the only one flipping out. Blondie sat smiling flirtatiously at Agent Doofus, Zora was letting her snake slither on the floor, and Nico was texting. "Sonny, how could you betray us like that? Why aren't the rest of you guys upset?" Grady asked, his face turning bright red, from his chin all the way to his blonde roots.

"G, G, calm down. It's not really all that big of a deal. So what? We knew that it would happen eventually," Nico said, not even looking up from his phone. The words seemed to calm Grady down, and his face began to change back to his pasty white.

"Hey, you okay with this," I asked Sonny, nudging her with my elbow.

Sonny grinned at me. "Of course, now I don't have to hide in janitor's closets to do this anymore." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I started to deepen the kiss, when a voice interrupted us.

"Well, that's great and all Tween Weekly will love it, but Cooper, there's one problem; who's this?" Agent Doofus asked. While we were talking, he had put on the video. Everyone looked up at the screen to see Portlyn and Nico embracing each other. _Oops._

Sonny's POV

_Portlyn and Nico? Portlyn and Nico? How could he betray us like that, especially with that Mackenzie Falls slut that's always throwing himself at my man? _Just then, I realized that I had done the same exact thing, but with Chad. _Wow, Sonny. Nice job there._

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Portlyn and Nico. She walked through the maze of plastic folding chairs. Portlyn stood next to him, and they intertwined their fingers. "You know what? I don't care what you guys think, Port and I will stay together anyway, right Port," Nico said confidently. _Wow, I've never seen him speak with so much…authority. _

"Yeah, screw you guys if you don't like us together. We've even decided that if you don't want us to be together, we will leave the studio forever," Portlyn beamed. Everyone was stunned. _Who knew Portlyn wasn't actually as dumb as she acts?_

"There's no need for you two to leave. Everyone be accepting. Think of the publicity! Think of the ratings,"" Mr. Condor yelled randomly. He stared off into space, obviously day-dreaming of the possibilities.

"Aww, you guys," I cooed, squeezing both of them into a hug. "I'm so proud of you two!"

"Alright, enough drama, time for rehearsals," the Mackenzie Falls director yelled. Everyone in the room left toward their respective studios for a long day of rehearsal to make up for the time we missed.

_~~The Next Day~~_

My mom needed some eggs for dinner so I drove to the store to get them. As I was checking out, on the magazine stand, sat the newest issue of Tween Weekly. The headline read, "Channy Lives (Hopefully Forever)." _Me too, _I mused as I flipped through the magazine, _me too._

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through this whole story! It makes me so happy that you'd want to read some of my stories, even when I have lied and said I would update when I haven't. Love you guys!**

**PS. As a goodbye present, review! ****3 **


End file.
